In medical practice, it is sometimes necessary to set and/or maintain the temperature of extracorporeally present physiological liquids. Therefore, it is, for example, usual during a dialysis to warm or heat, respectively, dialysis liquid and/or blood, in particular after having passed through the dialysis filter.